The Chase
by Midnight-Rose118
Summary: After a bit too much drinking at a party, Hermione and Malfoy wake up the next morning in bed... together. Hermione wants nothing more than to forget what happened, Malfoy wants more. He plans to make Hermione give in to him, but will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know about this, Ginny..."

"Shut it, Hermione. It's a party and you're wearing this whether you like it or not."

It was the annual back to school party that the 6th and 7th year students secretly held every year in a secret part of the castle. Ginny was wearing a short, green, halter neck dress with matching shoes and was trying to convince Hermione to wear the outfit she'd picked out for her: a short black dress with spaghetti straps that clinged to every curve; and black, lace up, heeled sandals. Ginny had already done Hermione's hair and make-up, much to Hermione's chagrin. "Put it on." The young red head commanded, and Hermione obeyed. The 6th year could be very scary when she put her mind to it. "See? I told you it'd look good on you!" Ginny grinned and clapped her hands. "I don't know," Hermione said, tugging on it. "Isn't it a little... low cut?"

"Well, duh! If you've got it, flaunt it, and you've got it."

"It's also kind of short."

"You're missing the point!" Ginny threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "You have to show of all the best bits, or guys won't look at you twice. And with you looking like you do now, I doubt you'll be sleeping alone tonight." Ginny waggled her eyebrows and laughed as Hermione blushed bright red.

...............................................................................................................

Malfoy was in his dormitory, working on a transfiguration essay and bored out of his mind. Suddenly, the door burst open and Blaise Zabini came in grumbling to himself. "What bit you?" Malfoy asked. "There's a party going on at the other end of the castle, and we weren't invited." Blaise growled. Malfoy just laughed.

"As if any of us Slytherins would be invited to a stupid Gryffindor party."

"It's not just Gryffindor, all the 6th and 7th years from all of the houses are there. Even the Slytherins, it's just a few of us who weren't asked. Us two included."

"What? You're shitting me!" Malfoy threw his quill down. "I'm not settling for stupid homework when there's a party going on!" He smiled wickedly at his best friend. "Fancy a bit of gate crashing, Blaise?"

...............................................................................................................

"I'm really don't know about this, Ginny..." Hermione said as Ginny dragged her through the secret tunnel to where the party was being held. "You look great; no boy will be able to keep his eyes off you." Ginny's eyes narrowed "Harry better had though, or he'll find himself without any balls 'cos I'll have lopped them off with an axe."

"You can be really scary sometimes, Ginny."

"Thanks." They'd reached the door to the party room and loud music could be heard inside. "Now, wait out here a few minutes after I go in, and then come in. You have to make an entrance."

"But, I-" But, Ginny had already slipped through the door to the party. Hermione sighed, and waited a few minutes like Ginny had instructed, then took a deep breath and entered the room.

The music blazed and people were laughing and drinking. Hermione felt self conscious as people turned to stare. She saw boys' jaws drop as they took in her appearance and she blushed. Ron came over to her. "Wow, Hermione, you look..." he said. Hermione decided to go for the carefree approach Ginny had taught her. She laughed, and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Ginny styled me. Wanna go dance?"

"Uh... I can't really dance very well." Hermione laughed and made her way over to the dance floor in the middle of the room. She started dancing to the music by herself, and she threw back her head and laughed, she was actually enjoying herself. After a little while, a guy who she only knew to be in Hufflepuff came over to her with a plastic cup of clear liquid. Hermione threw it back, glad that she had something to drink after her tiresome dancing. It had a strong taste that she identified as firewhiskey. She didn't usually drink, but it was a party after all. Another cup was offered to her and she gladly accepted it. 'Time I loosened up a little.' She thought.

...............................................................................................................

Malfoy and Blaise entered the room where the party was taking place. "This is what we were so fussed about?" Malfoy scoffed, but a table in the corner caught his eye. "At least there's booze." They made their way over to the drinks table and started swigging back firewhiskey as if it was water.

A good few firewhiskey's later, Malfoy was by himself. A drunken Blaise had copped off with some blonde ravenclaw. Suddenly, a girl in the middle of the dance floor caught his eye. Wait, was there two of them? No, he was just seeing double. There was one girl, dancing by herself, whilst a bunch of guys were drooling over her as if she was the latest broom. 'Cowards.' Malfoy thought. 'Too chicken to approach her. Well that's not gonna stop me.' He made his way over to her, placed his hands on her hips and started dancing with her. If she minded that he was dancing with her, she didn't show it. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and continued dancing. When the song finished, he kept one arm around the mystery girl's waist and led her from the room. She didn't protest. Luckily, the room of requirement wasn't far away from the party venue. The door appeared in the wall and Malfoy and the mystery girl staggered inside. Malfoy smashed the girl up against the wall and started kissing her passionately. She kissed him back with just as much as passion; and they both started tearing at each other's clothes. There was a very conveniently placed bed and they toppled onto it. Not that they noticed. They probably wouldn't have even noticed if the room was on fire.

...............................................................................................................

Hermione groaned as she awoke the next morning. 'Oh god, my head.' She thought. 'I'm never drinking again. It feels like goblins are doing river dance in hobnailed boots in my head.' She slowly opened her eyes. 'Odd. I don't remember there being a fireplace in my dormitory, and since when have my bed sheets been white?' she suddenly sat up. There was a lump in the bed beside her. 'Oh god, I didn't.' She thought. The lump next to her groaned and rolled over, exposing his platinum blonde hair. 'No.' she thought in horror. 'No. No way. I did not sleep with Draco Malfoy. It's not possible!' She tried to remember the previous night. 'I remember the party.' She thought. 'And drinking too much firewhiskey, my huge hangover proves that, and... And dancing with a tall blonde guy. And kissing the blonde guy, and...' Hermione jumped out of the bed. "Oh no! I did, I really did!" she shrieked. The Malfoy lump groaned and opened his eyes. "Granger?" he asked. "Ow, my head. That was you I shagged last night?" Hermione squealed and grabbed the bed sheet, wrapping it around herself. "Calm down, Granger. It's nothing I didn't see last night." He smirked. "And what a night that was..." Hermione would've hit him if she didn't have to focus on holding her sheet up. She settled for glaring at him instead. "Don't deny it, Granger, you know you loved every second of that last night." Malfoy grinned evilly ( is that a word? Tough, even if it's not, it is now). "Shut up." Hermione glared at him. "We were both really drunk, especially me, and it was a one night thing. So, let's never speak about it again. It was a one off, and it's never, _ever_ going to happen again."

"What? Why?" Malfoy sat up and glared at Hermione.

"You don't seriously want this to happen again do you?"

"Well, yeah!"

"But, WHY?"

"Because it was fucking fantastic! You think so too, and don't try and deny it." Malfoy glared at her.

"There's no way I'd EVER enjoy sleeping with you, Malfoy." Malfoy stood up, went over to Hermione and grabbed the tops of her arms. Hermione concentrated on his livid face, and tried not to focus on the fact that he was... well, naked. "You loved every second of it, Granger, and you know it."

"Even if I did," Hermione stepped back, and Malfoy loosened his grip on her arms and his hands dropped to his sides. "That doesn't make it all right to do it again."

"Does to me."

"Nevertheless, it's not going to happen again." Hermione had spotted a screen in the corner of the room, and she gathered up her clothes and went behind it to get dressed. She'd just fastened the clasp on her bra when she realised that her knickers weren't there. She sighed and pulled her dress on, then laced up her sandals. She went around the screen and started hunting along the floor for her knickers. "Looking for something?" Malfoy said, grinning. Hermione stood up and brushed some dust off the front of her dress. "No." She said. She'd have to come back and find them later. "Are you sure?" Malfoy pulled something from under the pillows. "You aren't looking for this?" He twirled her black thong around his finger. Hermione punched him.

...............................................................................................................

Hermione had stormed out of the room of requirement (after snatching her thong back). Draco rubbed his jaw, but was still grinning. "Just you wait, Granger." He got off the bed and tugged his jeans on. "You might try and resist me, but I'll get you to give in." He ran a hand through his hair, seemingly not bothered about talking to himself. "Looks like the chase is on."

A/N: oooooh! will hermione give in? will anyone find out? only the next chapter will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The potions classroom was silent. The only noise to be heard was the sound of quills scribbling across parchment. Hermione placed a final full stop, stood up, walked to Snape's desk at the front of the room, and handed her five page essay to him. Snape briefly looked at the parchment, and then waved his hand at Hermione, signalling that she could leave the classroom now. Hermione walked back to her desk, gathered up her books and swept out of the room. Malfoy watched her go, then walked over to Snape's desk and handed in his three page essay. Snape raised an eyebrow when he saw how little he'd done, but nevertheless, allowed him to leave. Malfoy half-ran from the room into the corridor, where he saw Hermione walking away. He smirked and sneaked after her as fast he could without making any noise. When he got close enough, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a nearby alcove with one hand covering her mouth. He grinned at the sound of Hermione's muffled shrieks, then quickly dropped his hand when he felt a sharp pain in the side of it. "Ouch! Damn it!" He looked at the small crescent shaped mark on the side of his hand. "You bit me!"

"You dragged me across the corridor! For all I know, you could've been trying to kill me!"

"No, I wanted to talk to you."

"Then why did you drag me over here?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't talk to me willingly."

"Well, you got that right." Hermione tried to walk off, but Malfoy propped his arms up on the wall at either side of her, so she was pinned against the wall. "Don't lie to me, Granger. You know you want me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it's absolute agony keeping my hands off you. Not." Malfoy growled, and forced his lips onto hers, kissing her with fierce passion. He pulled away after a few moments. "Can you honestly say you didn't enjoy that?"

Hermione gave a playful little smirk and slowly moved her face closer to his. Malfoy's breath hitched in his throat and he slowly leaned in. When their lips were a millimetre apart, Hermione smirked. "I can honestly say that I didn't enjoy you sexually harassing me." Her breath swirled in Malfoy's face, and for a few minutes he couldn't focus on anything, and didn't see Hermione slip past him and gather up her books which had scattered when Malfoy had pulled her into the alcove. Malfoy fell out of his little trance and watched her walk away, her swaying hips causing her skirt to swish around the tops of her thighs. "You're a tease, you know that, Granger?" he called after her. Hermione turned her head towards to him. "Maybe so. But you love it." And with a saucy little wink, she sauntered off.

...............................................................................................................

**A/N: Kinda short chapter, but the story needed updating, and I didn't have much time. So, hope you like it. Hermione's a little minx isn't she? lol**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco felt like he was going insane. It had been weeks since his and Hermione's _encounter _and Hermione was doing everything possible to tease him. Or at least, that was what it felt like. Every time she flicked her hair, or nibbled on the end of her quill, he thought his brain would explode. No girl had ever had him under her thumb like this. He was completely under Hermione's spell, and there was nothing he could do about it.

'This is ridiculous,' Draco thought as he found himself practically drooling because Hermione had crossed her legs. 'Girls are supposed to slaver over me, not the other way around! There's got to be something I can do.' He tried to think of plans.

'Love potion? Nah, she'd notice straight away.'

'Make her jealous using other girls? No, tried that last week, didn't work.'

Suddenly, he had an idea for a brilliant plan, and he grinned so wickedly, that Blaise flinched away from him.

* * *

Hermione rubbed sun lotion onto her legs. She loved sunny days like this when she could get out of Hogwarts and go to the beach. She could even study and get a tan at the same time. She flipped over onto her stomach and rummaged through her bag for her books.

'Huh?' she thought as she pulled out a little bottle.

There was a tag on it. 'Dear Hermione,' it read 'Knew you'd be going to the beach today, so I made a potion for you. Just drink it and you'll have a tan within an hour. Love, Ginny.'

Hermione smiled at her friend's thoughtfulness, and swigged the potion back. 'Strange," She thought as she lay on her stomach 'I don't remember telling Ginny I was going to the beach.'

She didn't see Draco Malfoy smiling as he watched her from a beach hut window.

* * *

Hermione jolted awake. 'I must've drifted off when I was reading.' She thought. Suddenly, she felt a lurch in her stomach and she felt herself break into a sweat. She looked around the beach, and shocked herself when she licked her lips at the sight of a fat, balding man. 'What the hell?!' she sat up. She looked around again, and saw a sweaty jogger running through the waves. She felt a rush of heat between her legs. She squeaked in shock and stood up. A wrinkly man with a moustache. Gorgeous. She looked around frantically. 'I've got to get away from here.' She thought, running towards a nearby beach hut. She got inside, slammed the door, and leaned against it, breathing heavily. 'Oh, god. It's getting worse.' She thought. 'I'll end up shagging that beach ball in a minute.' She shut her eyes and tried not to think of the pleasant feelings she was getting.

"Hello there, Granger." Hermione's eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice. Malfoy was standing not a foot away from her. "You look a bit flustered," he commented. "And I can guess why. You swigged back that lust potion I planted in your bag like it was water."

Hermione's eyes widened. Malfoy grinned and raked his eyes appreciatively over her bikini. "Give it another minute and the effects will _really _kick in. You won't be able to help yourself; you'll have to shag the nearest object. Which happens to be me."

Hermione twisted frantically on the doorknob. It didn't move. Malfoy tapped his wand against his finger. "Locking charm. And dear me, you've forgotten your wand. No undoing it anytime soon."

Hermione yelped as she felt an uncontrollable urge rush through her. She looked down at the floor, shaking. When she looked up, her eyes were filled with something Malfoy couldn't put a name to. She growled, and then she jumped on him.

* * *

Malfoy winced as he landed heavily on the floor, but he quickly forgot his pain as Hermione savagely attached her lips to his throat. She kissed his neck fiercely, biting and sucking. She snarled and ripped his shirt open, kissing him down the planes of his chest. "Herm-" he said, but she kissed him hard on the lips.

"Shut up." She growled and tugged off his jeans.

Within a few minutes, they were both completely naked. Malfoy picked Hermione up and slammed her against the wall. She howled and scratched her nails down his back. "Did I hurt you?" Malfoy asked.

"I don't care." She snarled and pushed them both back down onto the floor. They rolled around on the floor and didn't notice the sound of splintering wood. They continued kissing passionately, and didn't hear the screams. But they did notice the sharp sting of freezing water. Malfoy stood up, with Hermione still clinging to his neck and with her legs wrapped around his waist. He looked at her face, which was white as she stared towards the beach. The cold water seemed to have shocked her out of her animal-like state. Malfoy followed her gaze and saw everyone on the beach staring at them with their mouths wide open. He also noted the gaping hole in the side of the beach hut, the blood covering himself and Hermione, and the hill which they must've rolled down into the ocean. He looked back at Hermione and met her wide eyed gaze. He grinned. "Best. Sex. Ever."

Hermione whimpered and quickly ducked under the water. Draco followed her and they swam to a rocky outcrop by a cliff, out of sight of the gobsmacked crowd. Luckily, the water was shallow enough to stand up in, and Hermione bobbed up out of the water with her wet hair plastered to her face. She glared at Draco.

"What?" he blinked innocently.

"You bloody well know what! How could you slip me a lust potion, you bastard!? And then we, oh Merlin, we-"

"Shagged like rabbits?"

"Shut up! It's not funny!"

"I never said it was. Funny? No. Fan-freaking-tastic? Yes."

"Shut up!"

"I'm paying you a compliment! Look, I've been with a lot of girls-"

"Understatement of the century."

"Will you let me finish? I've been with a lot of girls, but none of them were half as good as you."

Hermione snorted.

"I'm being serious. You've made me feel things I've never felt before. I think... I think I might love you."

Hermione's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "Yeah, right."

"I mean it! I think I love you."

"You're telling me this whilst we're stood naked in the ocean?"

"Will you take me seriously? I think I love you, and I'm going to make you feel the same."

"How? Slipping me a love potion? You know that wouldn't work, the effects wouldn't be real, and they'd wear off."

"No, I'm going to do this." And with that, he pulled her to him and kissed her. Hermione was resistant at first, but after a moment, she wrapped her arms around him and twined her tongue with his. "Draco..." she whispered against his lips.

He pulled away. "When did you start calling me by my first name?"

"Just now. And Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me some more."


End file.
